Más allá de una muerte
by Chia Moon
Summary: Taichi, sin contar con Sora, decide inscribirse en el servicio militar. La desgracia cae sobre la pareja y cuando menos lo esperan, el timbre de una puerta retumba en el hogar. Feliz cumpleaños, Genee :3
Regalito de cumple de mi querida Genee, que es un encanto de mujer x3. Solo puedo regalarle fics u,ú. Si viviera cerca achuchones y alguna cosa caería, pero la distancia nos mata xD.

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, MOZA!

* * *

Datos del fic:

 **Título:** Más allá de la muerte.

 **Pareja:** Taiora / Joura/ Mishiro/ Yamakari

 **Ranking** : T.

 **Género** : Romance/Drama.

 **Advertencias:** OOC grave, IC quizás, muerte de un personaje.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, ups.

* * *

 **Sora**

Sora hundió la cara en la almohada al mismo momento en que las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Sintió la mano de Mimi sobre sus cabellos, acariciándola mientras siseaba palabras suaves para animarla, aunque efectuaban justo lo contrario. Escuchó la puerta del departamento cerrarse con suavidad al marcharse Koushiro, la pareja de Mimi.

Sora había entrado en la casa, irrumpiendo un momento íntimo entre ambos que todavía dejaba a Mimi abrochándose la bata mientras intentaba consolarla. Koushiro probablemente se lo perdonaría. Sora no tenía tiempo para pensar realmente lo que había hecho sus actos hasta que empezó a evitar que las lágrimas empaparan todavía más su almohada.

—Lo siento— se disculpó— se suponía que tenías la casa toda para ti. Os he cortado el rollo.

Mimi sonrió.

—Un poco sí, pero tranquila. No es nada que no pueda volver a _levantar_ fácilmente.

Sora hubiera sonreído por el comentario, pero sus comisuras luchaban por mantenerse hacia abajo bajo su tristeza.

—¿Qué ha pasado? — susurro Tachikawa pasándole su peluche favorito.

Sora apenas lo miró, descartándolo. Era su preferido porque _él_ se lo había regalado.

Mimi lo lanzó hacia atrás, sin ningún cuidado y la abrazó. Sora se lo permitió, hipo y balbuceó las palabras que tanto daño le habían hecho.

—¿Qué has dicho? — exclamó Mimi tensándose.

Sora se quitó unas cuantas lágrimas de los ojos al escocerle. Todavía temblaba.

—Se ha inscrito para hacer el servicio. Podía habérselo evitado. Él se ha sentido totalmente patriótico. ¡Ahora! Y encima lo envían a la guerra… él dice que no me preocupe, que no va realmente al lugar. ¿Cómo puedo estar tranquila? — Soltó todo a pleno pulmón—. ¿Y sabes qué? No pensaba decírmelo hasta el día exacto.

—¿Cómo puede ser? — cuestionó Mimi intranquila—. Vale que tengan que hacer la mili*, pero si no le han llamado a filas. ¿Por qué ir? Koushiro se ha librado porque el gobierno lo quiere enganchado a los ordenadores. Pero, ¿Taichi?

Sacudió la cabeza mientras Sora se encogía de hombros.

—Dice que quiere entrar en las fuerzas aéreas además. Me ha echado en cara que yo debería de entender su necesidad porque mi Digimon vuelva. ¡Porque vuela! ¡Es totalmente diferente! — Hipó.

Mimi continuó meneando la cabeza mientras le sacudía las manos con ternura.

—Este chico siempre tiene que hacer un caos. Desde luego, valor no le falta. Pero, si no iba a contártelo; ¿Cómo te has enterado?

Sora bufó.

—Estaba preparando las cosas para comer, quitando cacharros de encima de la mesa. Me he acercado hasta su despacho para dejar el móvil, cosa que no suelo hacer. He visto sobre la mesa los papeles.

—Los has leído— dedujo Tachikawa. Sora asintió lentamente.

—No iba a hacerlo. Por eso de la privacidad y confianza. Ya sabes. Tampoco soy de las novias que mirarían el móvil a su novio.

Mimi desvió la mirada con culpabilidad y se mordió el labio inferior. Sora continuó, ajena a ello.

—En letras grandes y negras estaba escrito su destino y demás. ¿Cómo iba a notarlo? Tenía el dichoso papel entre las manos y todavía tiene el descaro de decirme que no es lo que creo. ¿Recuerdas aquel mes que estuvo de viaje?

—¿Cuándo dijo que iba a ver sus tíos paternos? —Interrogó Mimi. Sora asintió.

—Era mentira. Fue a rellenar papeles y demás. Además de hacer pruebas. Estuvo dos meses enteros haciendo esto. ¡Me mintió!

Sora ahogó un gemido cuando las lágrimas regresaron. Se secó con las mangas y Mimi suspiró.

—Sora… No sé qué decirte. Entiendo que estés enfadada. De verdad. Comprendo que te duela que te mintiera… Pero, ¿te has detenido a pensar que quizás fuera duro para él también contarte que te iba a dejar atrás?

Sora le miró dolida.

—¿Te estás poniendo de su parte?

Mimi sacudió la cabeza.

—Al ser neutral puedo verlo fácilmente. Los sentimientos del uno y del otro que os ciegan en cierto momento. Sora, sí él se marcha… ¿has pensado que quizás no vuelvas a verle nunca más?

El terror se ancló en ella. Desde la nunca hasta el final de la columna vertebral. Su orgullo empezaba a batirse en duelo con la idea de no volver a verle.

—Por eso… no debería de ir.

—A Taichi le sobra valor.

—Y le falta sesera— añadió a regañadientes.

—Puede ser que sí. Los hombres son demasiado cabezones muchas veces. Koushiro no da su brazo a torcer en muchas cosas y mira que suelo ser yo la que siempre refunfuña en algunos temas.

—Tai no es para nada Koushiro— susurró para sí misma. Mimi le apretó la mano.

—Desde luego que no— rio Mimi sacudiendo una mano entre ellas—. Sería complicado si lo fuera. Quizás te lo hubiera robado ya. No. Mentiras. Sé que esto es serio, pero es algo que ambos deberíais de hablar.

—Pero…

—Límpiate la cara. Ponte tus mejores tacones y sal a comértelo entero de ser necesario, Sora. Tienes que aclarar esto antes de que sea tarde. El tiempo pasa en un pis pas. Hazme caso. Por una vez.

—

.

Sora se lo hizo. Tras darse una ducha con el champú preferido de Taichi, vestirse y ponerse unos zapatos de tacón que estaban matándola, se encontraba frente a la puerta del piso del Yagami. Sus nudillos habían golpeado la puerta dos veces.

Nadie acudió a abrir.

Una tercera, de esas que das por si acaso. Tampoco.

La puerta de al lado se abrió ante la insistencia.

—¿Buscas a Yagami? — cuestionó una regordeta mujer. Sora asintió. La mujer se llevó una mano a la mejilla—. Vaya por dios. Justo salió antes con una mochila enorme y me entregó las llaves de su piso. Al parecer, va a estar fuera durante un buen tiempo. Creo que se ha alistado al ejército o algo así.

Sora sintió que el mundo se le caía a los pies.

Corrió escaleras abajo mientras le daba las gracias a la mujer a chillidos. Miró a su alrededor sin encontrar nada. O sin encontrarle a él.

Con el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca y manos torpes, descolgó el teléfono y llamó a la única persona que podía ayudarle.

La voz de Koushiro llegó extraña desde el otro lado, pero no importó. Ni siquiera escuchar a Mimi jadear y protestar.

—Koushiro, por favor. Dime que sabes el vuelo de Taichi. Porque tú lo sabías desde hace tiempo; ¿verdad?

Escuchó a Koushiro sisear una palabrota demasiado culturizada para que ella la entendiera. El movimiento de ropa y como sus dedos se movían por encima del otro móvil, seguramente, el de Mimi.

—Vuelo 75488B. Yo… lo siento, Sora. Por no decirte nada.

—75488B— repitió. Koushiro asintió. —Ya hablaremos de esto, Koushiro. Necesito encontrarlo.

—Pero, Sora, espera el vuelo salía…

Colgó sin escuchar las explicaciones.

Cuando llegó al aeropuerto el vuelo había despegado.

Estuvo cinco años sin tener noticias de él.

Cuando la carta llegó, Sora sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba por completo en el fondo de la oscuridad.

Hikari, quien había llevado la noticia, y Mimi, la sostuvieron entre sus brazos mientras el llanto era lo más caliente que quedaba en su congelado cuerpo.

—

.

—Llevamos siete años juntos. ¿Por qué diantres no podemos casarnos en medio mes? — cuestionó Mimi dejándose caer en el sofá frente de tal modo que la cerveza le salpicó los dedos—. Oh. Mierda.

Se chupó las gotas y dejó restos de carmín. Había vuelto a cambiar el cabello. Sora no recordaba cuantas veces lo había hecho en esos años.

Acurrucada en el sofá, bajo una manta, observaba a Mimi despotricar acerca de su futura boda con Koushiro.

—Sora.

Takenouchi levantó la mirada. Joe sonreía amablemente mientras le mostraba una taza de té caliente. La apresó y le acarició los dedos como agradecimiento. Joe se sentó a su lado y mientras movía su cucharilla dentro de su propia taza, enarcó una ceja.

—¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa? — cuestionó.

Mimi infló las mejillas.

—Quiero vivir con el hombre que amo como se debe. Quiero que lleve un anillo que lo marque como mío, demonios. El otro día estaba una chica ligándole frente a mis narices y él como si nada. ¡Como si no fuera con él! Koushiro es como las frutas, yo lo sé. Madura con los años y se pone más… violable.

—Mimi— regañó Joe escandalizado.

Sora sonrió y le miró de reojo. Subiéndose las gafas nervioso y con las mejillas ruborizadas.

Mientras ambos se afanaron en adentrarse en una conversación de lo moral y lo que no era decente, Sora se perdió en observarle. En observar al hombre que ahora formaba parte de su vida.

Sus azulados cabellos, las gafas sobre su nariz recta. Sus labios ligeramente llenos y masculinos. Sus rasgos. Joe había crecido con unas buenas formas masculinas pese a su edad. Sus manos eran grandes y delicadas. No sabía si realmente las manos de un cirujano debían de ser así. Pero siempre eran firmes cuando no estaban sobre su piel. Y sus hombres eran grandes, sus caderas perfectas para que sus piernas lo rodearan.

Ocultando una sonrisa tierna contra su taza, no pudo evitar enrojecer ante la idea de sus noches sensuales. Joe era tan diferente a…

Stop.

Cerró los ojos y bebió. Joe era perfecto para hacer toda clase de té o hierbas medicinales. Era un genio. Fue de ese modo, compartiendo esa afición y con el intento de Mimi de sacarla de casa, que ambos fundaron lo que eran ahora.

Una pareja con derecho a roce y que realmente todavía esperaba un sí de sus labios. Joe tenía una paciencia de santo. Perfecta para una situación como la de ella. Sora iba abriendo sus alas poco a poco hacia él.

Lo que más la reconfortó en saber que no estaba sola, era la noche en que ambos se derrumbaron en el colchón tras su primera vez juntos. Joe había sido torpe, inexperto pese a su edad. Sora temerosa, preocupada. Cuando sudados, se miraron a los ojos, era Joe quien tenía los ojos vidriosos y quien empezó a llorar. Sora le siguió.

La culpa hacia la memoria de Taichi los estranguló como una sombra en la habitación.

Desde entonces, comenzaron las pesadillas. Y es que esa sombra continuaba ahí, asfixiándola, torturándola en gritos y dolores que no comprendía. Joe la invitó a su consulta más de una vez para hacerle pruebas. Todas negativas. El dolor era del alma. Del corazón.

Joe comenzó a convertirse en su rinconcito personal. El que abría las ventanas para que las sombras desaparecieran. Aunque Sora continuaba sin entender por qué sentía esa presión encima. Esa sombra que la cubría. La sombra que se sentaba por las noches en un rincón de la cama para observarla.

—¿Qué opinas, Sora? — cuestionó Joe sacándola de sus pensamientos. Miró hacia ambos sin comprender—. Estamos hablando acerca de si debería de presionar a Koushiro de ese modo o no.

—Venga, Sora. Yo no puedo ser como vosotros. ¡Vais a paso de tortugas! Todavía no os he visto una sola vez daros un beso públicamente— protestó poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras los otros dos enrojecían e intercambiaban una cálida mirada—. Koushiro y yo llevamos siete. Siete años. Y él quiere ir ahora despacio. Parece que adora llevarme la contraria.

Sora sonrió.

—Creo que a Koushiro le gusta picarte más de lo que crees— reconoció. Mimi suspiró y dejó la lata de cerveza vacía sobre la mesa.

Con la confianza de años, subió los pies al sofá y cruzó las piernas.

—Sí, sí. Pero es nuestra boda. Algo importarte. Cuando queréis dar un paso así, lo pensáis mucho, ¿verdad?

—Sí— asintió Joe tomándola de la mano.

Sora le sonrió como respuesta.

—Pero no por eso tenemos que precipitarnos a un precipicio. Koushiro lleva contigo siete años. Tres viviendo juntos. Y le encanta. Lo sabemos.

Mimi la miró con dudas. Su relación con Izumi no era la misma desde aquel día que regresó a su casa, completamente empapada. Koushiro estaba en el salón con Mimi y al verla, soltó una perorata de disculpas que Sora no escuchó. Se encerró en la habitación a llorar.

Desde entonces, le era difícil mantener una conversación larga con él.

Aún así, hasta un ciego podría ver cuánto amaba el chico a Mimi.

—Vosotros…

—No puedes ponernos a nosotros de ejemplo por más tiempo, Mimi— cortó Sora seriamente. El timbre sonó justo en ese momento. Detuvo a Joe y se levantó mientras continuaba mirando a Mimi—. Tú eres tú y Koushiro es Koushiro. Nosotros somos nosotros.

Caminó hasta la entrada y abrió sin mirar. Esperaba que fuera Koushiro en busca de su alocada prometida, pero el mundo le cayó encima nada más hacerlo.

Se llevó las manos a la boca y todos los sentimientos que había intentado ocultar, que había luchado con ellos hasta hacer su corazón sangrar, cayeron sobre sí misma como toneladas.

Escuchó los tacones de Mimi al acercarse al notar que no habló. La sintió detenerse a su espalda y gritar. Sora no supo si fue de alegría, sorpresa o incredulidad. Joe se unió a ellas, tenso y miró hacia la puerta con los ojos abiertos de par par.

—Taichi.

El castaño levantó una mano como salutación. Iba en uniforme, con el petate en un brazo. Tenía los mismos cabellos revueltos. Más formado como hombre y en su mejilla izquierda, una cicatriz que bajaba hasta su cuello.

—He vuelto.

 **Taichi**

Tomar la decisión de marcharse no fue nada fácil. Mucho menos pasar las pruebas necesarias. Pero su decisión estaba tomada. No iba a echarse atrás. Él no era de esos.

Tras la destrucción de su ciudad tan frecuentemente por culpa de los Digimons, llegó a la conclusión de que quería hacer más que parlotear con otras naciones para abrir el mundo Digimon. Su decisión, luchar por el lado correcto, aunque tuviera que hacerlo en el ejército y lejos de la mujer que amaba.

Pese a que tenía valor para tales cosas, enfrentar a Sora y decirle la verdad, cuando ella estaba pensando ya en un mundo juntos para toda la vida, era imposible. No sabía cómo abarcar el tema. Porque él mismo sangraba ante la idea de separarse.

Pero Sora tuvo que descubrir sus papeles y separarse al final resultó ser más doloroso de lo que esperaba.

Le pidió ayuda a Koushiro, sacrificando a su mejor amigo. Le pidió que si Sora le buscaba, no le dijera su vuelo correcto, ni el horario. Cuando no la vio llegar al subir al avión, comprendió que Izumi había hecho lo que le pidiera. Hubiera sido más doloroso despedirse de ese modo.

Taichi pensaba regresar en su primer año, pero lo destinaron a sitios diferentes. El quinto año, sucedió la masacre.

No quería recordarlo. Odiaba la sensación de impotencia cuando intentabas sacar cadáveres de encima de ti, angustioso porque no había solución. Escuchaba las bombas cerca. Los destellos de las balas. Las armas cargarse. Los gritos de dolor.

Un nuevo estallido y más cuerpos cayendo sobre él.

Y solo un pensamiento antes de perder el sentido. Ella.

Tardaron un mes en encontrarle.

Dos años después, había conseguido recuperarse del accidente, quedando muescas en su cuerpo. La más notable a simple vista, la cicatriz en su mejilla que descendía hasta su hombro y brazo.

Había regresado sin decirle nada a nadie. Ni siquiera a sus padres y hermana. En su corazón sol tenía un anhelo que lo había mantenido con vida todos esos días. Cada una de sus operaciones. Cada uno de sus sufrimientos.

Y estaba frente a él. En el mismo apartamento. Con lágrimas en los ojos, temblando. Cálida. Lo primero que pensó fue en estrecharla entre sus brazos. Besarla como si no hubiera mañana. Encerrarse con ella en ese mundo que solo conocían ellos dos. Pero la presencia de Mimi lo retuvo y la de Joe lo confundió.

—Estás vivo…

Asintió.

Conocía los detalles. Dándole por muerto, la milicia había enviado una carta a sus familiares. Sopesó que Hikari sería quien se lo dijera a Sora. Y por la forma en que todos le miraban, comprendió que así era.

Sora dio un paso hacia él, extendiendo las manos húmedas de sus lágrimas hasta sus mejillas. Acarició la herida, le tanteó los labios, suspiró contra su pecho.

Mimi carraspeó tras ella y Sora pareció salir de la ensoñación, retrocediendo. Joe se acercó a él, mostrándole la mano, estrechándosela. Taichi lo abrazó.

—Recibimos una carta de tu muerte, Taichi— expresó el mayor por las demás—. Creíamos… todos, que estabas muerto. Hicimos hasta un funeral en tu nombre.

Sora hipó un gemido, giró sobre sus pies y se encerró en el dormitorio. Taichi la siguió con la vista y el cuerpo. Ignorando las miradas de Mimi, que parecían querer decirle algo, y que Joe apretara la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que sus dientes castañearan.

Sora estaba frente a la ventana. Temblaba, frotándose los ojos. El reflejo le permitió ver sus lágrimas, sus labios mordisqueados.

—Sora.

—No puedes hacerme esto… no puedes— murmuró ella negando con la cabeza a la par—. Dios Santo… moriste. Creí que estabas muerto. Y una parte de mí te la llevaste. Creía que mis últimas palabras para ti siempre serían las mismas. "Eres un egoísta".

Cerró los ojos como si revivir aquel momento fuera tan doloroso del mismo modo que estaba resultando que estuviera ahí.

—No quería irme así. Pero sabía que iba a ser peor. Si me quedaba más tiempo… si te lo explicaba. Todo sería un caos para nosotros.

—¡Lo ha sido de todas maneras! — sollozó.

Se volvió para perderse entre sus brazos. Tai la abrazó con fuerza y besó su nuca.

—Tu muerte fue un caos. Me dejaste atrás… no… no había forma de recuperar ni siquiera tu cadáver. Duele enterrar a una persona. Pero duele mucho más enterrar un ataúd vacío.

—Fue error de los militares. Y siempre me estaban cambiando, así que no pude enviarte ninguna carta ni mensaje. Perdóname. Estoy vivo.

Aspiró su aroma.

—Y te amo. Como el primer día. Del mismo modo que… ¿Sora?

Ella había retrocedido, tensa. Le dio la espalda mientras sus ojos le miraban con dolor. Traición bailando en ellos.

Miró a su alrededor sin comprender, hasta que entonces, lo vio. Dos pares de zapatillas a cada lado de una cama de matrimonio. Un reloj de hombre en una de las mesillas. Una guía de medicina como libro de cabecera.

La presencia de Joe en la casa.

Cogió aire por la nariz, tensó.

—Han sido siete años. ¿Verdad? — Sora asintió mientras escuchaba su garganta gruñir—. Lo comprendo. Adiós.

Se giró sobre sus pies, saliendo. Joe esperaba junto a la puerta. Levantó una mano para retenerle. Lo apartó. Necesitaba salir.

Necesitaba volver a estar muerto.

—

.

Sus padres lloraron, le abrazaron. Dieron tirones a su ropa. Su madre miró sus heridas con ojos cargados de preocupación. Su padre lo felicitó por ser el héroe que realmente no era.

Cuando vio a su hermana, fue tras buscarla por media ciudad. Esta estaba en una heladería con su novio, quien para su sorpresa no era otro que Yamato. Sí, las cosas cambiaban demasiado. Al verle derramó el helado sobre el rubio y corrió hacia él para engancharse en su cuello y no soltarle durante un rato.

Los tres se sentaron en la mesa y hablaron largo y tendido, poniéndolo al corriente de todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia.

Hikari le ofreció una habitación en su piso de soltera y lo aceptó de buen agrado ante la idea de tener que volver a buscarse un hogar y un trabajo factible. Tenía una carta de recomendación para la base japonesa y no pagaban nada mal, además de ciertos días de libertad.

Esa noche, tras cenar con sus padres, estaba en el balcón del piso de Hikari. Sentía el frio contra su piel, pero este nunca había sido un verdadero problema para él. Las luces de la ciudad brillaban con fuerza, cubriendo los tejados de oscuridad.

—Hermano.

Miró por encima del hombro hacia Hikari. Cubierta por una fina bata y en zapatillas. Su hermana había crecido como mujer, pero no de altura. Se acercó hasta su altura, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—No me has preguntado por Sora, hermano.

Taichi se tensó. Miró hacia la lejanía. Los labios tensos.

—No necesito preguntar. Creo que ya sé todo cuanto debería.

—¿A qué te refieres? — inquirió Hikari apoyando las manos en el frio hierro de la barandilla.

—Está liada con Joe. Ha rehecho su vida. No creo que tenga que decir mucho más.

Hikari suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Como me temía.

—¿Qué? — gruñó.

—Has visto lo que has querido. Has llegado y pensabas que ibas a besar el santo.

Taichi la miró con sorpresa. El ceño femenino estaba fruncido y sus ojos le miraban con regaño. No era frecuente que algo así sucediera, al menos, no tan firme. Hikari parecía estar regañando a uno de sus tantos infantes.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que no sabes nada, hermano. No tienes idea de lo que Sora sufrió tras tu perdida. Ni lo que le costó rehacer su vida como bien dices. Joe estuvo a su lado cuando estaba a punto de caer en lo más profundo.

—Sora no es tan débil— protestó.

—Porque tú estabas ahí siempre para sostenerla— replicó Hikari frotándose el ceño—. Todos os hacéis una idea de quién es Sora, pero no os detenéis realmente a pensar si es así o asá. Te garantizo que ello pasó muy mal. Y no creas que fue marcharte y morirte y acostarse con Joe. No. A Sora le costó muchísimo. Joe la ayudó un montón, incluso la metió en su departamento médico para hacerle pruebas que un cirujano no debería de hacer. Pidió consejo a sus compañeros médicos.

Tai apretó los labios, tragando con dificultad.

—No eres el único que ha sufrido. Te dimos por muerto. Recuerda eso.

Se giró para entrar dentro. Taichi tenía el corazón destrozado.

—

.

Nada más volver a instalarse en un piso cercano a la base militar, Taichi tuvo la visita que menos esperaba tener.

Secándose la cabeza con una toalla recién salido de la ducha, se quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido al hombre frente a él. Joe hizo una reverencia como salutación.

—Siento interrumpir.

Taichi negó y se volvió, dejando la puerta abierta como invitación. Escuchó al superior seguirle y mientras rebuscaba entre sus cosas una camiseta que ponerse, escuchó sus pasos arrastrarse por el parqué.

—No tengo ni nada así.

—Te lo agradezco, Tai. Pero… creo que va a ser mejor que dejemos las formalidades.

Yagami clavó la mirada en Joe. Este se la devolvió con una valor que no esperaba ver en él. Quizás, cuando el tema que tenían que tratar era Sora, ese hombre podía tener más valentía incluso que el portador del emblema del valor.

Dejó la toalla a un lado y se puso la camiseta. Joe dio un rápido vistazo a sus cicatrices con ojos especializados.

—Caray. Han sido unas buenas operaciones.

Tai encogió los hombros.

—Mucha metralla que sacar de mi cuerpo. Me hicieron trasplantes también porque algunos de mis órganos quedaron aplastados. Supongo que podría dejarte mis papeles médicos si te interesa el tema.

Joe se subió las gafas con un brillo particular en sus ojos que lo delataba. Pero sacudió la cabeza y volvió la tensión entre ambos.

—Me encantaría. Especialmente si puedo ayudarte en algo— aseguró—. Pero creo que ahora mismo soy quien menos deseas ver. Creo que… el otro día te hiciste una idea equivocada.

Tai sopesó qué decir. Él nunca había sido delicado. Eso era cosa de Yamato. Le miró enarcando una tupida ceja marrón.

—¿Qué te has estado tirando a mi novia en mi ausencia? Ah. No. Espera. Yo morí.

Joe frunció las cejas.

—Son palabras muy injustas, Tai. Lo dices como si Sora y yo nos hubiéramos juntado nada más irte. Déjame decirte que no es así. Sora y yo llevamos juntos exactamente un año y dos meses.

—Qué calculador, superior— se burló.

Joe ignoró la pulla.

—Antes de que todo esto pasara, Sora tuvo varias crisis fuertes. No se alimentaba bien. Estaba todo el día sumida en la oscuridad. No hablaba con nadie. Solo lloraba. Mimi decía que tenía pesadillas y se despertaba gritando tu nombre.

—Conmovedor.

Se giró para sentarse en el sofá y continuó con la mirada fija en el otro. Joe empezaba a apretar los puños.

—El día del entierro…

—De mi falso entierro.

—De tu falso entierro— se corrigió—. Sora se derrumbó. Cuando me llegó un mensaje de tu hermana diciendo que Sora estaba ingresada en el hospital que trabajo, fui a verla. Trabajar en un sitio así te da ciertos privilegios a parientes.

Taichi apoyó los brazos en las rodillas. Los hombros tensos. La tortura de imaginarse a Sora en una camilla.

—Tenía un historial demasiado bajo. Depresión alta. Le recomendaron antidepresivos y muchas otras cosas que Sora sola no hubiera logrado llevar a cabo.

—Pero para eso estabas tú.

—Sí. Porque tú estabas muerto.

—Uff. Perdona que en ese tiempo tuviera una cita con la muerte, en una camilla, con metralla dentro del cuerpo y claramente, un pie al otro lado— soltó—. Siempre con la misma excusa: Estabas muerto.

—No es una excusa. Era la realidad en este lado— aclaró Joe levantando la voz por primera vez—. Tu sombra la perseguía en pesadillas. La estrangulaba estando despierta. Le costó mucho guardar tus cosas en una simple caja que iba a meter en el armario. Ella cree que las tiré, pero no tuve corazón de hacerlo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te la tiras y sin embargo no puedes tirar un par de peluches y algo de mi ropa? Venga ya.

Joe saltó sobre él antes de que fuera consciente. Taichi sintió el respaldo del sofá contra él y la pierna del otro entre las suyas mientras sus dedos agarraban el cuello de la camiseta. Su cabeza se movió bruscamente de atrás hacia delante por las sacudidas y estuvo a punto de morderse la lengua.

—Deja de joder, Taichi. Sabes perfectamente que ella no se entregaría a otro nada más irte. Es imposible. Incluso hoy día…. Ni siquiera hoy es mía. Sora siempre fue tuya, maldición. ¿Sabes el nombre que pronuncia mientras llora cada vez que tenemos relaciones? ¿Lo sabes? ¡El tuyo! ¡Tú nombre!

Jadeándole en la cara, Joe lloraba. Lágrimas resbalándole por las mejillas. SU labio inferior temblando.

—Yo no pude… no puedo hacerla feliz. No soy el hombre que ama. Solo soy algo a lo que se ha agarrado para superarte. Pero no sirvo para eso. Ya no sonríe como tú la hacías sonreír. No se divierte y siempre está más dentro de sí misma que fuera.

Hipó un gemido.

—Te lo suplico… maldita sea… te lo ruego.

Taichi levantó las manos hacia las de él, apartándoselas con facilidad del cuello. Joe retrocedió, cabizbajo.

—Sora me cortó en su dormitorio el otro día. Me revienta que pidas esto cuando ella es capaz de dejarme por ti. —Clavó la mirada en él con furia—. ¡No seas un cobarde!

—¡Estoy siendo sincero! — Joe le plantó cara—. No voy a mirar más mentiras. No puedo hacerlo. Sora te ama a ti. Si no fuera así, no habría llorado de ese modo al verte. Tampoco se habría pasado toda la noche sin poder dormir mientras le daba vueltas al asunto.

Chirrió los dientes. Taichi creyó que iba a golpearle, pero Joe se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta. Antes de salir, Taichi pudo ver sus hombros temblar y escuchar sus últimas palabras.

—Todavía te ama.

 **Joe**

La vio entrar cargada con telas y papeles. Cuando la ayudó, su boca sonrió, pero sus ojos no. Ese brilló que había conseguido sacar en ella tiempo atrás, estaba apagándose. Se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la barbilla y empezó a hablar de cosas disparejas.

Que si la vecina. Que si en la tienda. Que si Mimi. Que si su madre.

Pero en realidad, no abarcaba el tema más peliagudo. Joe se dedicaba a observarla ir y venir de un lado a otro, ociosa, sin dejar de parlotear. Preguntaba por la cena, él respondía educadamente.

—Sora— nombró.

—Dime— cuestionó poniéndose el delantal para fregar los cacharros, siendo su turno.

—Voy a dormir a empezar a dormir en el dormitorio de Mimi.

Joe escuchó el vaso resbalar de sus manos y crujir. El corte en su mano derecha. Como buen médico, se afanó a auxiliarla. Ella tembló mientras colocaba una tirita sobre el corte.

—¿Tienes que hacer eso?

Subiéndose las gafas, asintió.

—Me gustaría pedirte que hicieras algo. Por mí. ¿Lo harías?

Los ojos de la mujer empezaron a aguarse. Se cubrió la boca con la mano libre. Joe sonrió y agradeció internamente que todavía fuera capaz de sentir algo por él. Pero era tan consciente de que era incapaz de hacerla feliz.

—¿Recuerdas aquel día en el hospital? — cuestionó. Ella cabeceó afirmativamente. —Te juré que no me rendiría contigo. Que te haría feliz. Buscaría la felicidad aunque estuviera en la luna. No podía devolver a los muertos a la vida, por muy médico que sea. Sin darnos cuenta… nosotros empezamos a acercarnos más. Creo que yo me acerqué demasiado. Hasta quemarme. Te arrastré conmigo y tú te aferraste al bote salvavidas como buena naufraga.

—Joe— suplicó. Él negó sin cesar de mirarla.

—Una vez te dije: "Ojalá pudiera traer a Taichi a la vida para ti". Pareciera que el cielo escuchó mi plegaria. Solo que ha tardado unos años en cumplirlo. No tienes por qué retenerte más.

Llevó las manos hasta su espalda, quitando el delantal con cuidado. Aquel gesto lentamente estaba convirtiéndose en el último íntimo entre ellos. Sora tembló entre sus brazos, retrocedió, hizo una reverencia y dejando tras de sí aroma a vainilla y un corazón roto, corrió a recomponer el suyo propio.

 **Sora y Tai**

Miedos. Angustias. Dolor.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y comprendieron que todavía quedaba entre ellos más que eso. Lo más importante.

Amor.

Sora había querido establecer un núcleo familiar años atrás. Confiaba en que su amor nunca se extinguiría. Estaba en lo correcto.

Continuaban amándose como la primera vez.

Ella se lanzó a sus brazos y él la estrechó con fuerza, susurrando su nombre en su oído, como un cálido recuerdo de las veces que la nombró por la fiebre y al despertar, la fría sensación de un vacío que nadie podía llenar.

Pero ahora la tenía entre sus brazos, cálida, temblorosa. Sentía sus lágrimas empaparle la camiseta, sus manos tirarle de la ropa tras su espalda, como si quisiera fundirse en él.

Le besó la nuca y cerró la puerta para levantarla en sus brazos. Sintió que metía la cara en la arruga de su cuello y le besó la oreja. La deposito en el sofá y entonces, se fijó mejor en ella.

El cabello más largo que cuando la dejó. Mechones escapando del agarre de su pinza. Sus ojos aguosos y la nariz roja. Sus labios ligeramente cubiertos de un carmín que mordisqueaba. Las mejillas húmedas y ruborizadas.

—Estoy horrible— murmuró con una sonrisa que marcaba más hermosura que otra cosa.

—A mis ojos no— aclaró. Luego apretó los dientes, cogiéndole las manos para besárselas—. Lo siento. Por todo. Por irme, por volver… por morir.

Sora lo escuchó, mirándole la cara, los ojos, los labios. Sintiendo el pecho estallar de felicidad y a la vez, de culpa.

Se miró las manos porque sabía que mirarle a él era perderse.

—Yo también lo siento. Nunca debimos de discutir. Quizás fue… mi mala suerte. Saber qué se siente perderte dos veces. Te perdí cuando cogiste ese vuelo. Luego cuando creí que estabas muerto. Y ahora…

Él le tomó las manos.

—No habrá una tercera vez. Lo siento por Joe, pero no puedo entregarte a él. Soy una persona horrible si no estás conmigo. Si él hubiera sido Yamato, seguramente todavía estaría recogiendo mis sesos de ese sofá.

Sora rodó los ojos, como siempre. Y abrió los labios, como antes. Taichi se impulsó de los dedos de los pies para besarla, como sucedía en antaño.

El escalofrío y el calor en su cuerpo eran el presente.

Al separarse, los dedos de sora viajaron de sus labios a los de él. Se deslizaron por su mejilla, acarició la cicatriz. Agachó la cabeza y besó la zona blanca sobre su piel morena.

—Es horrible. ¿Verdad?

Sora negó. Él se echó hacia atrás, quitándose la camiseta. Todas las cicatrices quedaron ante la visión de Takenouchi. Sora se mordió el labio, acercando sus dedos hacia ellas y sus labios, las besaron con reverencia.

—Quien diga eso, es que no entiende nada— murmuró contra la que se perdía en su ombligo—. Me siento orgullosa de ti. Primero en el mundo Digimon y ahora… en el mundo humano. Entiendo que quisieras luchar. Lo entiendo. Pero…

Tembló, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

—¿Pero?

—En aquel tiempo tenía miedo de perderte. Cuando mis miedos se hicieron realidad, mi mundo se me cayó encima. Era un mundo tan oscuro y vacío sin ti. Aburrido. Doloroso.

Con ternura, Taichi le acarició las mejillas. Piel perfecta, sin marcas más que algún resto de acné o mancha solar en partes ocultas. Su boca entregada a la suya.

—Te daré una vida de felicidad para compensarte, Sora. Lo juro.

—Estoy deseándolo.

 **FIN**

 **29 de Marzo del 2016**

*: Servicio militar.


End file.
